


Alaxon

by Gaqalesqua



Series: Kinktober 2018 [4]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, F/M, Fucking Machines, Other, Overstimulation, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 03:29:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16400510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/pseuds/Gaqalesqua
Summary: Delving into Dwemer ruins, Lile and Narimian come across an intriguing find.Kinktober Day Four: Overstimulation | Bondage | Fucking Machine | Sensory Deprivation





	Alaxon

“What do you suppose it is?” Lile finally asked, as they stared at the strange, chair-like structure in the middle of the room.

“Gods only know,” Narimian drawled.

A Centurion charging station stood in front of them. The ports of the lower section, the ones that usually held to the automaton, had two grand soul gems sticking out of them instead. The legs of an absent Centurion stood alone in the gantry, somehow staying upright. The swivel point’s chassis seemed to have been cut in half, and Lile took a few steps closer, humming in curiosity.

“It looks like a seat,” she commented. “Do you think it was an early Centurion model? They put a Dwemer in the seat and let them drive the machine?”

“Potentially.”

Narimian seemed disinterested. She rolled her eyes.

“Well if you’re bored, you can stand outside,” she called, and marched over to take a closer look at the device.  

The soul gems glowed as she approached and Narimian barked a sharp warning. She held up her hands, retreating.

“Trust you to set this off,” he snorted. Lile shot him a glare, conjuring up a flame atronach that glided gently over to the device. The soul gems didn’t glow this time.

“Hmm,” she murmured. “Not a safety then.”

She darted forward before the Altmer could stop her, and when she was within a few feet of the abandoned legs, there was a hiss, and the top half of the Centurion thighs suddenly popped open.

“I was _right_!” she crowed, and now she was right next to it. “You owe me septims.”

“We didn’t make a bet,” Narimian called. “Wait, what are you doing?!”

Lile was already turning around, hopping up onto the seat to slip her legs into the hollow tubes. Her feet found solid purchase. Narimian darted over as the tubes closed around her thighs.

“Get out of there, you foolish girl!” he snapped. “You don’t know what-”

Movement caught Lile’s eye, and she looked behind the Altmer to see that a strange set of controls had risen up from the floor, almost like the ones in Blackreach when she’d recovered the Elder Scroll.

“Hold on,” he sighed. “I’ll see if I can get you out.”

Narimian strode to the controls just as something snapped shut around Lile’s hips, pressing against her mound. Her breath caught and she looked down to see that the part of the Centurion’s chassis she’d thought had been cut away was…not cut away. In fact it was pinning her to the swivel point. Lile swallowed.

“Narimian?” she called, as the elf began looking over the controls. She watched his breath catch just as hers had as he began to look the device over.

“Hmm?” he replied, absent-minded.

“I don’t think this is a manual Centurion,” she admitted.

A soft chuckle escaped him and Lile felt herself grow slick at the sound. His voice sounded dark and sensual and _delighted_ in a way she’d only heard from Tarindil and Marillion before.

“You think?” he asked, looking up. His face…

He looked like he wanted to eat her.

“What is it?” she inquired after a pause. He looked back down and responded with another noncommittal hum. She crossed her arms. “Narimian.”

“Mmm,” he was still deeply engrossed in the machine, “busy.”

“Self-important bastard,” she muttered.

“Let me translate,” she heard him growl. Lile remained quiet for another few seconds but her curiosity was burning at her mind.

“So?”

“If my Dwemer is correct,” he looked up again, “this was devised by the ancient Dwemer for pleasure.”

Lile’s stomach flipped and her sex _pulsed_. “I’m sorry?” she asked faintly.

“This machine,” his nails tapped the metal, fingertips skimming it lightly, “was. _Created_. For. _Pleasure_.”

“You’re sure?” she asked weakly. He looked down at the controls and was silent for a few seconds.

“Given the existence of the words _strip, tease, fill,_ and _pace_ ,” each word was like a bolt of heat to her core, “yes.”

“How do you know those words?” Lile asked after a moment.

“I’m more concerned with the word _release_ written here.” He tapped part of the controls. “Shall I?”

Briefly, the logical, rational side of Lile’s mind told her to get out of the strange machine. It was quickly shouted down.

“What does _strip_ do?” she asked softly. The responding chuckle made her cheeks burn.

“We shall see.”

He looked down, moved his hand, and then pushed down.

The two ports above her opened, and oil spilled from them, abruptly splattering her in warm liquid that ran over her body. Her robe was soaked through in moments and Lile was wondering what the purpose of it was when she could suddenly feel air against skin that should have been covered.

“Oh,” she heard Narimian murmur, and looked down to watch as the oil ate away at her robe and trousers, the fabric simply disappearing between the liquid, which coated her skin. For a half second she flinched, expecting to feel pain, but instead warmth followed it. Tingling warmth which, when it covered her breast, pulled a soft moan from her lips. Soon, the Breton was bare, and she raised her hands to cover her breasts.

The soul gems glowed, and without warning her arms were yanked up to her sides, palms pressing against the middle set of ports. She tugged, her face flushing, trying to cover herself again, but her hands refused to budge. The oil slipped over her clit and she couldn’t help moaning.

“Interesting. _Very_ interesting.”

She glared up at the elf. “Well?”

“What would you like next?” he asked calmly. Lile bit her lip, and then shrugged. “No opinion?”

“This isn’t exactly a regular occurrence,” she pointed out, brows furrowing. “I’m not exactly prepared for it.”

He pushed a button whilst looking at her and Lile almost jumped as the part of the chassis that was pressing into her mound began to _buzz_. She yelped as the pleasure quickly mounted from that contact, a steady thrum that had her moaning loudly in moments. If she hadn’t been slick before, or even from the oil, this would have been all she needed to get her ready.

“W-what is that?” she breathed.

“How does it feel?” he asked.

“Buzzing,” she panted. He hummed in response.

“Fascinating.” His fingertips tapped the controls. “More?”

“I…”

She heard the softest _click_ and realised he’d pushed another button and the buzzing increased. Lile cried out, her eyes squeezing shut. She tugged at her magical restraints. For whatever reason, there was no painful tugging sensation as she arched up, grinding into the chassis.

“Fuck,” she whimpered. Another _click_ and once more it got _stronger_ , forcing noises from her lips. She arched up, feeling slick drip from her sex. Her thighs were already wet with oil but she knew her own wetness was covering them too as she shivered.

 _Click_. The buzzing got weaker. Lile looked up. _Click_. It powered up once more. A sudden thought occurred to her. “H-how many of those _, ahh_ , levels of… _mmm_ …”

“I assume this increases the intensity.” He pressed a button. Stronger now. Lile felt her eyes widen, her mouth shaping an _O_ of pleasure. Heat was coiling tight between her thighs. “I think it would spoil the fun to tell you.”

“F-fu _aahhh!_ ”

She’d meant to tell him where to _shove_ those levels of intensity but the next soft _click_ heralded an even greater power against her nub and Lile almost _screamed_ , trembling. Her body sagged a little and forced her nub harder against the vibrations. She jerked away, but she abruptly realised that she couldn’t keep this up forever.

One more click. The buzzing seemed to tease at her lower lips with its strength and Lile couldn’t hold it any longer. Her desperate cries and curses echoed off the ancient walls as she felt her orgasm rising.

 _Click_.

Lile came with a scream, the buzzing pressing against her clit and forcing pleasure from her body as it tipped her over the edge. Her hips thrust and rocked furiously against the chassis, grinding into the vibrations, prolonging her orgasm as she writhed through the wave of heat. She just about heard the elf make a soft noise of exertion but her eyes had squeezed shut and they refused to open until she was shivering, the buzzing suddenly too much.

 _Click_. It shut off.

“Well?”

She wanted to say so many things to the Altmer but her mouth was slack and her mind was jumbled. She could barely manage a curse. By the time her breathing had started to even, the mer was leaning against the edge of the console, his eyes fixed on her flushed, gleaming body.

“Do you want me to let you out?” he asked.

“No,” Lile panted. “What else is there?”

He looked down and pressed a button. The sphere below her swivelled beneath her, swiping against her wet lips and forcing a weak whimper from her lips. She felt it do a full rotation and when it came back to its original position she realised there was an empty gap just below her slit. Her sex pulsed. Her stomach filled with butterflies.

Something cold, slick and metallic pushed against her lower lips and slowly pushed in.

The first thing Lile felt was the ribbed surface as it dragged against her soaked, quivering walls. The inches sunk deeper and deeper into her, its shaft seemingly segmented and shifting its curve to fit her perfectly, and when it had filled her all it could it stopped. She felt it hum briefly and shook at the thought that it might start buzzing too.

“What do you feel?” Narimian asked. She looked up. His eyes were hungry still and despite her orgasm just now she was immediately needy again. If not for the cock buried in her, she would have had a tough time not begging Narimian to take her at that moment. Her skin tingled with the oil and briefly she wondered if it had anything in it that would make her feel so _aroused_.

“Full,” Lile whined.

 _Click_.

The cock slipped a few inches out of her slowly and then thrust back in. Lile whimpered. It was like getting fucked by one of the agents. Not that any of them would ever go this slowly, or glide so wetly against her. She let out a soft moan and tried to rock her hips, but the chassis had her pinned down perfectly against the Centurion axis beneath her ass.

 _Click_.

It thrust a little faster and she could hear whirring below her, the undoubted sound of the pistons and cogs and gears that were pushing the cock into her. Lile groaned softly, unable to do more than just take what was happening to her as she heard another _click_ and felt that pace increase once more.

She heard Narimian murmur something and looked up blearily.

Hunger was plain on his face as he pushed the button again and Lile let out a yelp as the cock fucked her harder. His lips were moving but she couldn’t read them and whenever she tried to focus, the machine dragged her out of concentration to squirm atop it. She could feel that familiar sensation of slow pressure with each stroke of the cock. It was not at all abated by the Altmer’s heavy stare as he watched her get fucked by a machine. She heard another click. The pace was steady and brisk now, the kind of speed a regular mortal could manage for a little while with ease, and she cooed softly, a sound that ended in a groan as she shifted back just far enough for the length of it to rub at a sweet spot.

 _Click_.

Narimian must have been watching her every move because the machine was fucking her harder now and Lile’s body was arched perfectly to let it slide over that spot again and again. Her thighs shook in their bindings and she closed her eyes.

He was still murmuring something. She could just about make out a few words in between her own moans now that she wasn’t so busy concentrating on _everything_. Lile didn’t know much Aldmeris but she caught a single word she knew.

 _“Alaxon,”_ he murmured. Her brow furrowed. Perfection?

 _Click_ , before she could ask, had her writhing desperately atop the automaton as it pounded her with an audible wet noise. The pressure wound tight. Lile cried out desperately as she worked herself into it, her eyes flying open-

The was nothing but darkness.

“Narimian?!” she called uncertainly. Her stomach lurched. “I can’t see!”

“Fascinating,” he murmured.

“NARIMIAN!”

“It’s a spell,” he informed her. “Don’t panic.”

She relaxed at that, and the fear that had muted her arousal quickly rolled away, replaced by whimpers and groans of pleasure as the machine fucked her hard and fast. She felt her thighs quake.

 _Click_.

It sounded as loud as a shock spell to her ears. She braced for more speed but instead she found herself wailing as that _buzz_ flared to life between her thighs once more. Strong as it had been before she came the first time, Lile felt her orgasm rushing towards her, sweat dripping down her breasts and belly.

“Fuck!” she cried, and then the curses were flowing liberally as she fell into climax. The heat that rushed through her, the _pleasure_ , it was too intense to be relief. She almost screamed as it drew itself out, leaving her weak and shivering on top of the machine.

The machine that hadn’t stopped yet.

“Narimian,” she whimpered. He let out a soft noise at the sound of her voice but nothing happened. _“Narimian,”_ she tried again, her hips already squirming to get away from the buzzing, the cock still relentlessly stroking her walls.

“Mmm,” he moaned, and Lile craned her head to listen and _oh gods_ , she could hear the rustle of clothing as he-

“L-let… _ohh_ …”

The unpleasant rawness was giving way to pleasure once again and the Breton wriggled furiously to try and get out of her bindings.

“It’s not going to work, Lile,” her name sounded so _different_ when he was saying it in pleasure, “I have to let you out.”

“T-then… _ahh!_ ”

“No,” he panted, and the rustling grew faster.

“Bastard!” she groaned, caught in her bindings and quickly whimpering as the buzzing and the fucking was driving her mad, combing into a deadly pairing that was already threatening the beginnings of another overwhelming orgasm.

And now there wasn’t much else for her to do except listen.

Narimian’s voice was low, his breathing sharp. Lile found herself following each little gasp with her own as the sound made her stomach fill with butterflies. She shook her head furiously. This was _ridiculous_. This Mer was a Thalmor agent of the Aldmeri Dominion-

A Mer who was currently holding his cock in his hand as he watched her get fucked.

Lile tried to squirm away from the images that filled her mind and only succeeded in grinding her nub against the vibration, pulling a desperate yelp from her lips. His panting was broken by more of that muttered Aldmeris and _gods_ , Lile would have paid good septims to know what on _Nirn_ he was saying at that moment.

“Narimian!” she growled, clenching her hands into fists.

“A moment, little Manmer,” escaped from him in what sounded like tight gasps that rushed hot and cold through her body. “One…moment… _uhhhn…_ ”

She _heard_ him come, the movement of the cloth and leather, the jangle of the metal, and then the buzzing died away, the cock slid out of her. The chassis popped open and the Centurion legs abruptly knelt to the ground and let her spill from them onto the cold stone floor. Lile yelped as she rolled over it. She had half a moment to realise it was much smoother than any other stone in the ruins thus far as she worried about it scraping her oily skin.

She went to scramble to her feet and realised she still couldn’t see. _“Narimian.”_ She tapped her eyes. “Give me my sight back.”

 _Click_. She blinked as the world filtered back into few, and then her face burned at the sight of the Altmer opposite her. His neat hair was ruffled, his golden face flushed a deep corundum, and his eyes glittered. He’d tucked his cock away and now he was smoothing off his robes.

And suddenly Lile remembered that she didn’t _have_ any.

“You couldn’t have turned it off whilst you had your own fun?” she asked. She wasn’t really cross, but she was still aching, reminded that she had been driven towards another orgasm that she hadn’t been given.

“That would have spoiled the view,” Narimian replied. Lile turned to look back at him as she pulled a robe from the bag and slipped it over her head. “Oh dear.”

“What?!” she demanded. He simply gestured with his eyes to look down. She did so. The oil that still covered her skin was eating through the clothing. “ _Gods_ ,” she muttered. “Are you joking?!”

“You’ll have to be naked for a while it seems,” Narimian noted. “Best hope we find a river or a bath in this ruin, or you’ll be outside in nothing but your skin.”

She folded her arms. “Well, I supposed that means I can’t carry my satchel,” she shot back. Narimian’s face turned blank.

She was certain the word he growled out in Aldmeris wasn’t complementary.


End file.
